1. Field of the Invention
A replaceable wear sole for an athletic shoe is described. More specifically a wear sole having a tread design that is efficient for a given sport that can be easily and quickly attached is described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the high cost of todays athletic shoes it becomes almost prohibitive to purchase an athletic shoe for each desired sport. Since the soles wear out faster than the upper portion of the shoe, a wear sole that can be easily removed and replaced having a tread design for a specific sport would be cost effective to the wearer of an athletic shoe.
There have been numerous attempts to have a removable and replaceable wear sole. Some of these are U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,639 to Greentree, U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,693 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,028 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,042. None of the above patents have been successful since the patented items are not available. What is needed is a inexpensive wear sole that can be easily and quickly attached to an upper sole when there is a new tread requirement.
The present invention provides such a need in that an inexpensive wear sole can be molded to fit an expensive upper shoe portion. In this manner a variety of tread on the wear sole could fulfill the requirements of an athlete without having to buy several expensive shoes.